Covert Assumptions
by fahrenheit469
Summary: Raven and Changeling go undercover to infiltrate the Brotherhood of Evil. The Brotherhood is planning something big and it must be uncovered and stopped. Real danger lies around every corner for our heroes which leads to the reveal of rising emotions and well kept secrets.


The rain spilled down in heavy buckets, almost as if the clouds were purging their contents rather than releasing water droplets. Lighting struck, thunder clapped, and Raven yelled. She wasn't in a particularly patient mood today. In fact, the weather complimented her attitude very well; rage.

"Changeling, you are such an immature asshole! I need _meditation_. I need _concentration_. _I need solitude_! Please, for the sake of my sanity and your own safety, anytime you come near me take _one_ minute and consciously decide if what you are doing will be beneficial to anyone," Raven ranted to a sheepish and terrified looking Changeling.

"Honestly, Rae-"

"Raven."

"Raven. Really, I was just trying to see if you still knew what was going on around you when you meditate. I just get curious," he replied, crouching away from her. After all, there were a multitude of black objects floating threateningly in the air around him.

Raven sighed sharply through her teeth, "That is not important. Curiosity doesn't justify your behavior. I don't need anymore excuses. Just remember what I said. A minute, Changeling, a minute." She walked away and the objects dropped to the ground.

The grey girl was exhausted. She hadn't been getting much sleep. Tension in the tower had escalated with the rise of the Brotherhood of Evil. It made it hard for her to sleep with the mess of emotions flurrying around the place, always active and screaming for someone to notice, which she couldn't help but to. So instead of sleep she had been compensating by doing the next best thing, meditation. Those were the ingredients that Changeling found to be quite explosive when probed.

_Azar! He's an idiot. Who in their right mind would sneak up on a person meditating? Physical awareness is limited in meditation. He should know that,_ she thought to herself.

Raven's thoughts were scattered and she entered her room absentmindedly. She lit her incense absentmindedly, she grabbed a book absentmindedly, and she flopped on her bed absentmindedly. Suddenly she realized something; the tower was silent. Sure there was the hum of the electricity units working the security system, and the occasional hustle and bustle echoes of the city the tower received even from the distance; but that wasn't what she didn't hear. Or more, didn't feel. Raven realized it wasn't silence, it was absence. The emotions that had plagued the tower for the last several weeks are gone. There were traces, like with any strong feelings, but they didn't scream at her. She could rest.

Raven laid down on her bed content. She fell asleep right away.

Hours later, Raven opened her eyes. The first thing she liked to do when resurfacing to consciousness was recount the last person she spoke to. It was something that a child growing up in Azarath and being raised by priests was comforted by. As a young adult, it was merely an annoying habit.

She groaned to herself thinking of Changeling and how she left their conversation. Knowing she would pay for it next time she encountered him, she opted to stay in her room for the time being. That was another habit being formed.

For the past several years, the team had been going only by the Titans. Embarrassment had finally caught up to early twenty year olds to still be calling themselves Teen when in fact, they'd aged much more from the events of the previous years. Fighting crime is somehow a catalyst in maturing. Who knew.

Beast Boy-erm-hmm...Changeling had done the most growing up. Not surprising from the state he was in. Innocence can be preserved for so long. He still hasn't lost his childlike optimism. Or was it naivety. That's what made Raven hesitate to rise. She had lost her temper, no doubt, but it seemed he'd been wearing her thin lately, aside from her lack of sleep. Perhaps it was the impending threat with The Brotherhood. Taking them down once wasn't enough apparently. Maybe he just needed some source of relief that came at the expense of her mental state. Whatever the cause, Raven was not having it.

Deciding it was childish-and she was anything but childish-to hide away from Gar, Raven got up to make herself some herbal tea. As she walked down the hallway, she felt the tensions in the tower rise again. In fact, it rose so high she felt like it was splitting her in two with its intensity. Some was wrong.

Flying fast to the source, Raven nearly smashed into Changeling. She put her arms out to prevent any body to body collision.

"Whoa, whoa! Where's the fire?" Gar asked, steadying her as she stood.

"Something's wrong Bee-Changeling. I can feel it. Someone's really distressed," Raven replied, trying to communicate how dire the situation was.

"Yeah. I know, Rae. I was actually on my way to get you. Let's go to the conference room."

They walked together in silence, with Raven briskly pacing ahead. She was attempting to keep her composure but she could feel something horribly wrong. Her nerves were on edge but she kept herself collected, for the sake of her teammate that would need it.

Entering the conference room, she saw the rest of the team already there, sitting around their round steel table.

Raven's teammates looked worn. She supposed their sleep schedules had also been tampered and depleted. She took a seat next to Starfire, Changeling next to her.

"Alright Titans," Nightwing began, composed and determined, "There's a situation with The Brotherhood of Evil. We're lead to believe they have a weapon. Whether this is some mass destructive or human or the like, we're not sure. But if this is true, and our resources are consistently, then we need to take action."

"Friend Nightwing, please, if this is such a dire situation yet we are so the unsure about the details, how will we prevent it?"

"Good question, Star. This is where it gets concerning. I need two Titans to get more information and tell how exactly how to dispense of the weapon. We need to know what, or who it is. We need to know how dangerous it is. That requires some inside intel. I know it's a lot to ask, considering the danger of the mission; but Changeling, Raven I need you two to find a way in."

The table was silent for a moment. Nightwing looked slightly earnest but resolute.

"Man, I don't know if that's a good idea, Spikey. There's no telling the risk. If they're caught, they're dead," Cyborg said.

"I know. And I'm sorry to ask so much, but it's the only way we'll be able to gain the detailed information we need. Otherwise, we'll have a lot more to worry about than these two."

"Nightwing, I do understand that the weapon of which you speak of can be harmful to catastrophic consequences, but I am hesitant still in putting our friends into danger."

"...I am, too, Star. I thought of going in myself, in fact, but after some talk with Kid Flash and Speedy, it would be too detrimental for organizing. I'm sorry you two. And I understand if you refuse, but I can't think of any other people who are better equipped for a mission like this. Raven, you're good at hiding in the shadow, at blending into a crowd. With your...heritage, we can easily come up with an villainous persona. And your empathy might be just the thing to execute this perfectly."

Raven paled a little. Using her father's influence as a cover up angered her, but she understood how she'd be better than Kori or Vic.

"Changeling, you might be harder to disguise. We'd definitely need a holo-ring for your persona, but your abilities will prove beyond helpful. Your heightened sense of hearing and sight is essential to the mission. Also you're the most familiar with this organization and that will also be a huge asset. I hope you two will think this over and accept my request. You guys are definitely the most qualified for this stealthy operation."

With no hesitation Raven and Changeling accepted.

"I'll do anything to take the Brotherhood down," Changeling stated.

"It's our duty. Of course I'll go," Raven said.

"That's great news to hear. You'll be leaving within the week. We need to prepare you new personas and give more details on the mission. Titans out."

The five Titans disbanded and left the conference room in an array of emotions. Each with a newfound sense of anxiety much stronger than what existed in the tower before.

_It's gonna be a long night_, Raven thought.


End file.
